1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction force applying apparatus and method of using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus that applies force to the body to restore the spine to its natural biomechanical configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To correct for back and/or neck problems, chiropractors and other practitioners sometimes use a traction table so that a person""s spinal curve can be directed towards the position and/or shape that nature intended (i.e., the natural biomechanical position and/or shape to support the human body in the upright position).
One such traction table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,654 to Gambale, et al. Gambale""s traction table has a support surface to support the buttocks of a person and an inclined support surface to support the back. The head of the patient extends beyond the upper portion of the inclined support surface so that the head can be inclined backwardly with respect to the spine. A forehead sling is mounted on an upper portion of the traction table to pull the forehead of the person downwardly, thereby applying a compressive force at an acute angle with respect to the upper spine of the patient. The patient is then intended to remain in this position for an extended period of time (e.g., anywhere from 10 minutes, if the patient can tolerate staying in this position for that long, up to 30 minutes). At approximately 25-30 minutes, the body tissues reach an optimal deformation, and, thereafter, the rate of tissue deformation diminishes to the point where it is no longer worth keeping the patient in the apparatus.
This type of traction table has proven to be successful in correcting back or neck problems in some patients. However, the present inventors have discovered that the traction table, even with the use of cushions inserted under the spine, which only apply a passive reactive force to the patient, when used alone, or in conjunction with extension and/or compression traction, fails to provide adequate force to the body to restore the spine to its natural biomechanical configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a traction force applying apparatus that applies an adjustable force to a patient""s body at an adjustable angle, according to the patient""s individual needs, to sufficiently restore the patient""s spine, including the cervical, thoracic and lumbar regions thereof, to approximately its natural biomechanical configuration.
In accordance with a currently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, this and other objects of the present invention are achieved with a traction force applying apparatus that includes a frame that has a first support bar, a second support bar and a third support bar. The second force applying bar is fixedly connected to the first support bar near a first end thereof. The third support bar is fixedly connected to the first support bar near a second end thereof. A first set of plurality of hooks are fixedly attached to a first side of the first support bar. A second set of plurality of hooks are fixedly attached to a first side of the second support bar. A one-way tensioning cleat is fixedly connected to the first support bar. The apparatus also includes a rope that has a first end and a second end. The first end of the rope is selectively connectable to one of the plurality of hooks in the first set and the second set. The rope extends through the cleat to place a desired tension on the rope between the cleat and the first end of the rope.
In accordance with another currently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, this and other objects of the present invention are achieved with a traction force applying apparatus that includes a base and a U-shaped frame. The U-shaped frame has a pair of legs and a cross-bar. A distal end of each of the legs is selectively fixedly connected to the base. A winch is fixedly connected to the cross-bar. A rope has a first end and a second end. The first end of the rope is connected to the winch. The second end of the rope is connected to a second cross-bar. A strap has a first end and a second end. The strap first end is connected to a first end of the second cross-bar. The strap second end is connected to a second end of the second cross-bar.